


Ice Cream

by deanncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/deanncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had disappeared, leaving Dean worried sick about where his angel had gone. Once Cas shows up, he wants to go somewhere even Dean didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the time Abaddon was still alive

It had been a week since Dean heard from Cas. He prayed every single day, in hopes that maybe Cas would hear him and return to tell Dean that he was alright. Dean would worry endlessly, wondering where his angel went, if he was okay, if he needed help, or if he was… Dead. He always pushed the thought of Cas being dead away, he couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t. He would work case after case, not taking any time to let himself relax, because if he did, the worry would overtake him. So much was weighing over Dean, Cas’ disappearance and the fact that Abaddon was still walking the Earth really messed with his brain, he needed to get his mind off of things and hunting was exactly the thing to do it. Sam would tell him to stop and take a breather but there was no way that Dean was going to stop until Cas showed up.

Dean was working on a case where three middle-aged men were found dead, their bones sucked dry of any meat that was once on them along with an unknown symbol imprinted on them. He was engrossed in a book filled with yellowed pages that were torn at the edges. He flipped through each page and studied the lore, trying to find any match to the recent killings that had been happening. Nothing was matching up and Dean’s head was starting to ache after hours of reading. He pushed himself up from his uncomfortable, wooden chair and wandered over to the kitchen for a snack. 

He opened up the fridge and grabbed a leftover hamburger from dinner the night before along with a cold beer. Not bothering to reheat the hamburger, he made his way back to the table. He looked at the complete mess he had made, papers piled and several books stacked full of lore. Dean sighed and was about to sit down when he heard a familiar swoosh sound behind him.

Dean whirled around to see a tired looking Cas staring back at him. He opened his mouth to try to say something but nothing came out. A sense of relief fell over him, Cas was alive, he didn’t look too good, but he was alive.

“Hello.” Cas huffed. He swayed ever so slightly as he squinted when Dean didn’t immediately respond. Dean looked Cas up and down to make sure there wasn’t any bruises that weren’t covered by his trenchcoat.

“Hello?” Dean finally said, “You’ve been gone for a week and that’s all you have to say?”

“I understand if you’re angry-” Cas tried to say before Dean wrapped his arms over Cas and hugged him tight. Cas went stiff before he relaxed and hugged Dean back.

“Jesus, Cas. I was worried sick about you, don’t you ever leave me for so long without telling me again.” Dean whispered, his voice cracking as tears began to form in his eyes. 

“Okay, I won’t.” Cas said softly.

Dean pulled away and let his hands linger on Cas’ shoulders for a bit before rubbing his eyes of any tears.

“Cas, where have you been? Are you okay?” Dean questioned.

Cas sighed “I’ve been captured and tortured.” 

Those words hit Dean like a pile of bricks. His blood ran cold and any relief he had felt vanished.

“By who exactly? Crowley?” Dean asked.

“No, it was this group of abominations that wanted to know about Abaddon’s whereabouts. They tortured me before they gave up and let me go.” Cas explained.

“Wouldn’t they want to kill you?” Dean asked.

“I guess not, they freed me and told me to get lost. I came across another angel named Elizabeth who offered to heal me.” Cas answered.

“Did you get a name? I will find them and destroy them.” Dean growled, his hands balling in fists and his temperature rising. How dare anyone hurt Cas and think they can get away with it?

“No, I didn’t get a name but I just want to stay here with you for a while.” He said softly.

Dean took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He gave Cas a small smile before nodding and sitting back down at the table. Cas sat down slowly at a seat next to Dean and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Cas muttered.

“I missed you too.” 

They let those words float in the air as they let silence fill the air and enjoyed each other’s company. Dean felt a smile playing on his lips, Cas was alive.

But he was tortured.

Images of Cas having an angel blade drug over his skin filled Dean’s mind. His heart started pounding again. Just the thought of Cas having no one, not one person to save him, made Dean feel like he was being stabbed in the heart.

“I should have been there for you, Cas.” Dean whispered.

Cas raised his head from Dean’s shoulder and stared intently at him. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and shook his head.

“You didn’t know, there was nothing you could do.” 

“I just feel like, I always seem to let you down. You always get hurt because I’m never around to protect you, I’m sorry.” Dean croaked.

Cas pursed his lips and took Dean’s hand in his.

“Dean, it’s okay, don’t go beating yourself up over something you can’t control. I’m not mad at you, so you shouldn’t be mad at yourself.” he said.

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes. He just wished that he could be a better friend to Cas after everything he’s done for Dean. Cas had gotten nothing but crap and he deserved so much more.

“Okay, so do you want to make it up to me?” Cas asked.

“Yes, anything.” Dean said.

“Okay then, take me out for ice cream.” He declared.

Dean was in disbelief. Ice cream? 

“You want ice cream? Don’t you like, not eat food?” Dean asked.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to try it even if I only taste its molecules.” Cas explained.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Dean chuckled.

Cas squinted his eyes and said “Well, water floats boats and we’re going to get ice cream, not water. Unless, ice cream did of course float boats, in which it does not.” 

“Its an expression, Cas.” Dean said.

Cas cocked his head and shrugged.

“Well alright, let’s get a move on.” Dean said as he grabbed his car keys from the table.

They made their way out to the impala and hopped in to go to the ice cream parlor down the street.  
__________________________________  
As they stood waiting in line, Cas looked at all the different flavors of the ice cream, either making an “ooh.” or an “ew.” sound as he went through each one. 

“I don’t understand, mint chocolate sounds disgusting. Two very different flavors mixed together doesn’t sound very pleasant.” Cas said.

“It’s actually quite good in my opinion.” Dean shrugged.

They finally made their way to the front of the line, the cashier asking for their order.

“I would like strawberry please, as that seems to be the only normal flavor you have at this establishment.” Cas said bluntly.

The cashier rolled his and eyes and asked “Cone or cup?”

Cas turned to Dean, his eyes wide with confusion.

“He’ll have a waffle cone, two scoops.” Dean finished off the order.

Cas turned back around to the cashier and nodded.

“Yeah, what he said.”

Dean ordered a waffle cone with one scoop of mint chocolate and another of plain chocolate. Cas gave him a disgusted look for his choice of mint chocolate. They sat at one of the messy tables that had spilled ice cream left from the people who previously sat there.

“Why don’t people clean up after themselves?” Cas complained.

“It’s just human nature I guess.” 

Dean looked at Cas, waiting for him to taste ice cream for the first time. He licked it and immediately scrunched his face up.

“Molecules.” He groaned.

Dean laughed and licked some of his ice cream.

“D-Dean, it’s trying to escape.” Cas said as he looked at the ice cream dripping down his hand, “I didn’t know it was alive, Dean, how do I stop it.”

“Cas, it’s not alive, it’s melting. Today is a hot and sunny day, which usually melts cold ice cream.” Dean explained as he grabbed a bunch of napkins from the dispenser to clean Cas up with.

“Then why do people eat it during the summer?” He questioned.

“Because it’s refreshing.”

“Well I don’t see what’s so refreshing about sticky liquids all over your hands.” Cas grumbled.

Dean cleaned off the last of it and wrapped a napkin around the cone.

“There, now finish your freaking ice cream.”


End file.
